What Lovely Sorrow
by kokoXpocky
Summary: Someone in the family has passed.What will they all do? How will everyone react? Im not too good at summeries though...


This is my very first ever story that I have put on this site. Please honestly tell me what you think of it, I know its not the best thing ever but bear with me. I don't hate any of the Sohmas and I don't want any of them dead.

I do not own Fruits Basket or else it would be made to fit my preferences.

* * *

(Written viewing different events happening around the same time)

"This isn't your fault! Please come back here, you're only hurting yourself!" Panting, Shigure ran after the neko. "Kyo come back here...please..." He stopped, and only watched as Kyo ran deeper into the woods. Tears started to run down, he knew this was hard, but never this hard. Leaning against the nearby tree, and looking up he saw a shooting star.sigh "Please, help Kyo through this, let him make it in one piece." With that Shigure turned around and started walking back to his house.

Kyo is running through the forest, using his legs to carry him as far as he can get. This is a dream, no a nightmare. Just a horrible nightmare that will all go away. "I'll wake up in bed, and go downstairs, and see him standing there half asleep." He stopped in his tracks, and collapsed on the ground. Shivering with grief, he broke down and let the tears so eager to be shed fall. "Y-you're not gone...you can't be!" Standing up quickly he began punching the nearest tree, over and over until his knuckles were nearly broken. Falling to the ground once more and leaning against the tree he'd beaten, he stared at his bloody knuckles. Finally after a few remembrances, he cried himself into a sullen slumber.

At the main Sohma house, it was in pure chaos. Akito has been on a frantic emotional rampage ever since the news reached his ears. Hotori was comforting the younger members of the zodiac, as for Haru, he was no where to be found. Ayame was wondering around in the garden with Akito, trying to calm him. "I didn't give him permission to do this! He can't, I won't allow it!" Rushing forward, then slowing down again, pacing from rock to tree. "Akito...we all lost something today. You know you couldn't control it, no one even suspected how badly it has gotten." Placing a hand on Akito's shoulder Ayame gave him a hug, hoping to calm his nerves. It helped him as well, for a moment he pretended he was hugging his little brother.

* * *

Tears were frequent on this day, a day of true grieving everywhere. The high school, the main house, everyone who was ever graced by the Prince's presence wept, he was forever gone from this world.

* * *

The sunbeams hit Kyo's eyes and he awoke, not yet remembering the events of the night before. Then it hit him like a ton of leeks. Yuki. He was gone, that day at school he fell unconscious and was rushed to the hospital. Soon afterwards they let him go over so Hotori could give him a check through. "I was there... I was bugging Hotori about taking so long...and getting mad at Yuki for being so sick..." Kyo buried his face in his hands, trembling. "A-and then...Yuki just stopped breathing all of a sudden and Hotori was yelling and maids were coming in and out and everyone was screaming...and Yuki, his eyes. They screamed for my help and all I did was stand there like an idiot!" Standing up, Kyo started his march back to Shigure's.

Sliding open the door and gazing out into the morning fog, Shigure heaved a sigh and turned to find a every empty house. Tohru had long gone, since her mother's sister came back from Europe. Reluctantly she went to Europe with her. They got several letters and pictures of how happy she's been. Apparently her aunt is just like her mother. Sitting down at the table, Shigure remembers all the things that have happened in this very room. Resting an elbow on the table, and his cheek on top of his hand. Breathing deeply, lost in the memories of the departed. Some one had already sat down with him before he even realized it. "Kyo.. I'm glad you came back. "Looking away not saying a word, he tried to hide his hands, but not before Shigure said something. Very mildly he said, "Fight a bear or something Kyo?" Too upset to even respond he stood and went upstairs. Sitting at the table, Shigure felt he needed some tea.

"How's Akito doing now?" At his work area he turned around to see a very frustrated Ayame. "He's still as bad. I don't blame him though. Just when me and my baby bro where getting close..."He trailed off and starred into the vast emptiness of the room. "Death is a horrible thing, but eventually we all must get over it." Ayame glared up at him and snapped. "Stop it. Don't even act professional in a time like this, you're just as bad as everyone here. Stop it right now and show some emotions!" Tears stung the corners of Aya's eyes as he braced himself up to the one person he truly admired. Hotori was a bit surprised, never before has Aya been so abrupt. "Hotori...I-I'm sorry" Drenched with concern Ayame tried to make up for his actions, seeing how he had hit Hotori. "You know, I was wondering. Why did the hospital let him go if there was any chance of him not living? Its their fault, they sh-" Hotori cut him off by saying, "You know he couldn't have stayed there for too long, he could have transformed at any moment with the pressure he was under. We HAD to bring him here, it you're going to blame anyone, blame me..."His words became a whisper towards the end. Standing up he pulled himself to the porch, watching the snow fall and settle itself on the landscape. "Hotori...Don't." Ayame took several steps forward with his hand outstretched, but drew it back and gazed at the floor.

* * *

In chap.2

More drama (maybe)

And the actual funeral

Maybe some surprise guests too

Sorry Yuki fan girls nn;


End file.
